marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Know-It-All (Earth-295)
I disagree with the move - is there a reference for her being monet? she looks like her, yes, but the guy who put up the move tag noticed himself, her name was given as claudia.--edkaufman (talk) 22:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, there's absolutely no reference for her being Monet. She may seem like it, but she's almost certainly not. Pages should be moved when a name is more accurate. There's no real accuracy in calling her Monet unless someone can provide a real source. :--GrnMarvl14 00:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually always assumed myself that it was.. Hmm.. I wonder whatever happened to those twins? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 02:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::They turned up in Tales of the Age of Apocalypse: Sinister Bloodlines. At the time Know-It-All was introduced, there was never supposed to be a real Monet at all. So Know-It-All was intended to one of the twins, not Monet.--MutantMenace (talk) 05:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) In her entry and Monet spotlight says that she is Monet counterpart. And in Marvel Appendix also: X-MEN trainees of EAoA (Chamber, Husk, Know-It-All(M), Mondo, Skin, Vincente) - young mutants in training--Generation Next#1 (2-4) Harasar 17:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not really convinced that all of that isn't just pointing out she's an M counterpart. It's hardly official, and could be little more than fan speculation. We have the name Claudia, which seems to go AGAINST her real name being Monet St. Croix. Just because she exists in an alternate reality doesn't mean she has the same name. While we could ASSUME it's Monet (which is a good bet if there's no counter-evidence), the fact that she's specifically called something else has to be weighed against it. And given more weight, since it's in-universe information, as opposed to a general assumption based on out-of-universe information. :::--GrnMarvl14 19:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::The question of whether she's a counterpart is not the same as whether her real name is monet st.croix. The first seems logical, maybe. But for the second, there's no evidence. Can we take the move tag down again?--edkaufman (talk) 16:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :The Bot removed the move tag for now, but the page needs to be corrected as well. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: her name was fully stated in age of apocalypse#4 so this page need the move tag Toxic W 00:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Continuity Clusterfrack Instead of moving this page to Monet St. Croix (Earth-295) I'm going to create seperate pages for Know-It-All and Monet since the current Age of Apocalypse series seems to be treating them as different characters. Monet died during Apocalypse's reign. Know-It-All survived at least to the end and was originally created to be one of the twins before it was decided that there was a real Monet after all. I'll remove the move tag and just leave whatever connection that may exist between the two characters as speculation for now.--MutantMenace (talk) 04:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :well can you me explain what lapham try to imply in this interview http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=39270 ?? --Barruca (talk) 04:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::He's acknowledging the debate and using the grey area as justification for just doing what he wants to do, basically. I think it's best to consider the Know-It-All plot abandoned for now. Until somebody changes their mind at least.--MutantMenace (talk) 05:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Huh. That actually makes sense, though I at first read what he was saying the same way Barruca did.. Well, there goes all that fun of moving the page! ;) --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 05:30, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I actually like the idea of Know-It-All being tied in with the St. Croix family, since that's what was obviously the original intent. But objectively I can't justify it. At least not right now. --MutantMenace (talk) 06:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC)